Yellow Kitten SeeWoo x Rin
by DragonYoukaiKanaChan
Summary: SeeWoo starts off a normal day, until he runs into a certain yellow kitten who seems to be leading him somewhere. But where, or rather, who to?


**Yellow Kitten**

**SeeWoo x Rin Kagamine**

[A/N: This was a request from xSimply-Simplex, I hope you enjoy it!

_Certain words readers may need translated:_

_Onii/Onee = Brother/Sister. Nii/Nee is a nickname for these words, for example "Bro" or "Sis"_.]

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

SeeWoo was awakened by the high-pitched _beep_ of his alarm clock. He'd set it for 9:00 AM, as he usually did on a weekend. He sat up, pushing the alarm button down. Yawning, he ran a hand through his messy, blonde hair and turned to look out the window - he saw, after his blurred eyesight finally came into focus, that it was sunny outside. As usual.

After rubbing his eyes, he got up and started to get dressed. He pulled out a plain white T-shirt, brown jeans and a yellow jacket, with a black zipper and wrist bands. SeeWoo wasn't planning to do much today, so he didn't feel the need to dress formally. He opened his bedroom door and walked out into the kitchen, where he saw SeeU at the table, eating breakfast.

"Morning, Onii-chan." she smiled.

"Morning," SeeWoo said sleepy and hid a yawn behind his hand. He took a seat next to his sister.

"How'd you sleep?" SeeU asked, offering him a slice of toast. He politely refused.

"I slept fine, Imouto. I'm always sleepy on a morning," he smiled reassuringly at her; she was giving him a disbelieving look. "Don't worry about me." She smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Where are you going?"

"Just for a walk, it's a nice day after all. What about you?" SeeU shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I may just stay home."

"You're sure you'll be okay alone?" she nodded in response. He knew she would possibly have a friend over, so he took her word for it.

He turned to the clock, and saw that 5 minutes had passed. SeeWoo rose to his feet, bent over and lightly kissed SeeU's cheek.

"I'll see you when I get home. Goodbye!" she waves as he went to the front door and slipped on his shoes. He gave her a final wave as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

When SeeWoo walked outside, he immediantly felt a warmth in temperature. He looked up to the sky and only saw pure blue - not a single cloud. A small smile spread across his face; today looked so peaceful. Putting his hands in his pockets, he walked down the street, enjoying the scenery and just thinking to himself. SeeWoo let out a relieved sigh.

It was then, SeeWoo heard the distant sound of _'Mewing'._ He blinked and turned to the source of the sound, he saw a small, yellow cat with a white bow around its neck was sitting, looking directly at SeeWoo. His smile widened as he slowly approached the kitten, which rose to its four legs and strided towards the boy. SeeWoo reached out his hand, kneeling, and petted the willing kitten, who purred at his touch. It nuzzled his hand and wagged its tail slowly.

"Hey there," he chimed, "Where's your owner?" he knew the cat couldn't answer, but he couldn't help but coo the adorable thing - he loved cats.

The kitten, however, seemed to understand this question, as it pulled away and turned in the opposite direction, but still kept its diamond-pupiled eye on SeeWoo. He got up from his knees and stepped closer to the cat, who led him forwards. Funny as it seemed, SeeWoo didn't see much unusual in the cat's actions; maybe it had been trained to understand the question and find the way back to the owner if lost!

He followed the yellow cat through most of the town, and by now it had led him near a row of small houses. SeeWoo could now hear the distant voice of a girl.

"Kin-chan!" the girl's voice echoed, "Kin-chan, where are you?" The kitten immediantly darted across the row of houses and SeeWoo quickly followed, almost losing sight of the yellow-furred feline.

After finally catching up, he saw 'Kin-chan', but this time, Kin-chan was in the arms of a young girl - about the same age as him. She had lovely teal eyes and hair that almost matched the cat's fur. She giggled, nuzzling the kitten and petting it lovingly, she then noticed SeeWoo and blushed.

"Oh!" she said, "Hello. Was it you who brought back Kin-chan?" SeeWoo nodded with a shy smile. She responded with a cheerful expression.

"Oh, thank you! He's always wondering off by himself, I really don't know what to do with him." The girl's smile suited her; the expression on her face was like a perfectly painted picture. SeeWoo was turning even redder.

"Oh, what's your name?" she inquired, SeeWoo spoke, but his voice had become hoarse. He cleared it and spoke once more.

"My name is SeeWoo."

"SeeWoo?" the girl said, trying her hardest not to sound amused by the unique name, "That name is...interesting! I'm Rin, Kagamine Rin!" she shifted Kin-chan to her left arm's embrace and reached out her right hand for the still blushing SeeWoo to take. Reddining more, he took her small, pale hand and shook it gently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagamine-san."

"Oh, please, call me Rin!" she beamed, "No-one calls me Kagamine-san around here. It's funny hearing it." He smiled.

"Forgive me, I was trying to be polite." Rin smiled, but her attention was pulled away from SeeWoo wen she heard a masculine voice calling her.

"Nee-chan!" the boyish voice called, "Who're you talking to?" A blonde head popped out through the window. A boy, who looked identical to her, save for masculine features and messier hair (pulled back into a ponytail). Rin giggled.

"This is SeeWoo, Len-chan! He brought Kin-chan home." The boy looked towards SeeWoo, then back at his sister.

"Oh, okay." Rin turned back to SeeWoo.

"Would you like to come inside?"

"Oh, I don't want to impose." SeeWoo stammered, trying not to seem rude in his refusal.

"Oh come on!" she giggled, taking his hand, "It's the least we can do. Join us for dinner, let's get to know each-other!"

Not wanting to seem rude, he finally accepted, being dragged in by a gleeful Rin. She sat him down at the dinner table and turned to her brother.

"Is dinner nearly finished?"

"Almost," he replied, looking curiously at SeeWoo, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you know where to find us?"

"Oh...it's kind of a strange story. Me and my sister really like cats, you see. So, when I saw um..."

"Kin-chan." Rin chimed.

"...Kin-chan, I immediantly wanted to pet him. I guess he wanted me to come home with him for some reason." he laughed, but Len looked surprised more than anything.

"We have a weird cat." He said. Rin shook her head.

Len sat down at the table, along with Rin as they waited for dinner to finish.

"So," Len said, "We should be friends. I wonder why we've never met before now."

"Maybe because I never saw Kin-chan before." SeeWoo joked, earning a small laugh from Len.

"I suppose so."

After about 15 minutes of conversation, SeeWoo no longer felt like he was in the prescence of strangers. Rin was constantly smiling and laughing at his comments, or reassuring him that he needn't be so polite. It was as if they were close friends, even though they had only met 20 minutes prior. He felt comfortable. But he could tell that Len still needed some warming up to do, but that was to be expected - SeeWoo was the same with any boys that his sister knew. He could tell Len was trying though.

_Ping!_

"Oh, that must be dinner." Rin said. The sound which echoed through the house was an egg-timer. Announcing that the meal was finished. Rin stood and grabbed a pair of oven mits which were laying on the counter. She opened the oven and took out the contents, causing a strong aroma to fill the air.

The meal tasted just as good as it smelled, after SeeWoo had finished, he was sure he could announce that as the best dish he had ever tasted - and he told that to Rin, who blushed and thanked him again with an adorable smile. She had a truly lovely smile, and she wore it well on her lips and eyes. It was the kind of smile that made the day even brighter (if possible) than it already was.

"Would you like me to take you home?" Rin asked, "So then I can visit you later and you won't have to walk so far to get here."

"But, then wouldn't you have to walk far?"

"It's okay, I love taking long walks!" she beamed, making SeeWoo cease to object; that smile was too sweet to say no to.

"Alright, Rin-san," he smiled, "Let's go now, my sister is possibly worrying." Rin nodded and took his hand, leading him outside.

SeeWoo felt a familar, soft feeling brush against his ankle, he looked down and saw Kin-chan nuzzling it. He laughed.

"I see we have a third wheel."

"Aww, Kin-chan wants to come too? Let's go then!" Rin beamed, pulling SeeWoo again with the kitten sprinting behind them.

On the way home, Seewoo had began to notice a few clouds passing by.

"Ha," he said, "That one's a weird shape."

"Oh?" Rin asked, looking up at the sky, "Oh yeah! It's a broom!" the two laughed in unison; it certainly _was_ an odd shape. Rin pointed out another.

"Look! They're kissing!" she was pointing to a pair of clouds in the shape of human 'faces' touching at the 'lips'. SeeWoo blushed.

They continued to walk, but as they walked closer, they noticed the clouds getting darker.

"Oh dear," SeeWoo said, "It looks like it's going to-" _Drip._

Raindrops bounced off his face before he could event finish that sentence.

"Oh no!" Rin cried, picking up Kin-chan, "I don't want him getting a cold." SeeWoo then saw that she was wearing only a white summer dress. His eyebrows knitted with worry and he instinctively pulled off his jacket, leaving him in only his white shirt, and draped it over her shoulders. Rin blushed.

"Y-you don't have to do that."

"Don't be silly, you need it more than I do, Rin-san." she turned a brighter shade if red, but cradled Kin-chan in her arms, making sure to keep him covered as SeeWoo lead the way home.

The rain and wind seemed the lengthen the journey home. By the time they got to his house, SeeWoo's hair was stuck to his forehead and his shirt clinged to his body, while Rin and Kin-chan were safe under the protection of the jacket.

"Oh, you're soaking!" Rin cried, "I'm so sorry." she said, while trying to remove the jacket.

"No, no, Rin-san." SeeWoo smiled, "You keep it. I don't want my friend to get a cold." Rin smiled, turning 10 shades of red.

"You're so sweet! You really are a gentleman." she squealed with happiness and hugged his arm with the one that wasn't holding Kin-chan and leaned in closer to his face.

SeeWoo's face now matched Rin's, as she planted a light kiss on his cheek.

"W-what was that for?" he stammered, Rin giggled giddily.

"Just as a thank you," she turned to walk away, "I'll see you later! Hopefully we'll have better weather!" SeeWoo laughed nervously.

"Until we meet again, Rin-san." he waved, she returned the gesture, then ran off, holding the yellow kitten close to her chest.

"Onii-chan!" SeeU shreiked, seeing her brother walk in, causing a puddle to form, "What happened to you?"

"Oh, I was just...making sure a cat didn't get a cold." he said, he'd explain it later.

"You really are too kind, Onii-chan," his sister smiled, "All that because of a cat!"

_Yeah_, he thought to himself, _all that because of a yellow kitten._

**The End**

[A/N: I hope I conveyed the characters well, and above all, I hope you enjoyed it, I really put a lot of effort into this. 'Till the next fanfic, DragonYoukaiKanaChan!]


End file.
